Dendranthema morifolium 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE YLSAPxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE YLSAP.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar was discovered in the inventor""s field in Belgium in October 1997. The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation on a single branch of the parent variety, xe2x80x98Sapiroxe2x80x99, which is unpatented in the United States.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE YLSAPxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observe and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE YLSAP.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE YLSAPxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Yellow ray florets, resisting fading with age; and
5. Very uniform round growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Sapiro,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sapiroxe2x80x99 in the number of blooms and the color of the ray florets. The new cultivar has slightly less blooms, as well as different colored ray florets, compared to the parent variety.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. New cultivar naturally blooms approximately 1 week later than xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99
2. New cultivar is taller and wider than xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99
3. New cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching than xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99 and
4. New cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch xe2x80x98Dark Veria.xe2x80x99